The DevilEyed Child
by jerry einfield
Summary: Shinji Ikari was special. He thought other kids his age stupid, being past university level in every subject. He thought humans weak, being a master of martial arts and deadly weapons. What made him this way? Tune in to find out! Rated M for future events
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil-Eyed Child**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: As much as I wish I did, i don't own Evangelion.**

He cried as he watched his father slowly walk into the distance, watching the raindrops flush away the imprints his feet made in the mud. With his mother gone and his father now abandoning him, he turned to the only thing he thought he could trust: himself. The small boy started adventuring more, going off by himself into the dark, damp forest that surrounded his guardians house. He would spend more and more time in the forest each day, searching for a friend or investigating a new ridge. Every bit of the forest within a two mile radius was drawn expertly on a map in his room. When he turned nine, the boy decided to adventure outside of this two mile "safezone" established by his guardian.

"Hmmm I wonder whats over here" He stated aptly, brow furrowing. As the slim nine year old cleared away the brush, he stared into a black abyss. A seemingly small hole in the ground that extended into a dark infinity. The edges of the hole were burning with a bright, purple light which burned his hand when he got near it. As he peered into the darkness, he heard a voice. It was a deep, guttural voice that emanated from the deepest reaches of the black pit. "Come young one" It said coldly. The child obeyed, as he had always been taught to.

* * *

><p>Five years later, this, now young man, still had the map, though it now extended out to a 10 mile range. Ever since the day he had spoken to the voice from the hole, he had felt different, as if he had a renewed reason to live. The deep-voiced companion had stayed with him, guiding him through his life. From meeting new people to finding new ways to do old things, the experienced voice had taught him how to do much. The voice also taught him how to kill.<p>

The boy's first victim was a small squirrel, though afterwords he didn't seem satisfied with the simple creature's death. Soon, the voice guided him through breaking human bones, snapping neck's, etc. He grew up defying his guardian and spending nights in the forest, speaking with the voice or meditating. The young man got hints as to where the voice was from and learned of the nobility of his fighting style, which the voice taught him everyday using logs and stones as targets. The voice in his head gave him confidence, taught him the fragility of life, and to not be afraid of death. It was this disregard of the fear of death that lead the boy to the voice in the first place. The voice taught him a magical art, known only as 'The Dance of Death". A deeply hidden art that ran through the bloodlines of very few people. It showed him who he truly was, and he learned more everyday from the voice. This was the boy's life for five years, until a letter came in the mail, addresed to one Shinji Ikari.

"What is this?" Shinji stated with curiosity and anger. The letter had a single word on it "Come". "He thinks he can just call me after all these years?" He yelled angrily. The wall broke under the force of his fist as he punched it.

_"Calm down Shinji, we must preserve our energy." _The voice, which he now knew was named Hiruka, said.

"Right" Shinji replied, walking to his room,"Should we leave now then Hiruka?"

_"Yes, grab your things and we'll go, it's about time we left this place anyway."_ Hiruka stated with a little laugh_._

Shinji grabbed his sword and his books, placing the books in a bag, along with a few of his clothes. Tossing the sword over in his hand, he admired the beauty of it. It was a gift from Hiruka, which he found in the forest on an unknown path, a path Hiruka had guided him to. The blade was made out of rare element known as trifesium, which was supposedly unbreakable, as Hiruka stated. The hilt was adorned with red and black ribbon that lead from the bottom edge of the hilt to the start of the blade. An intricate pattern, filled with dragons, warriors, and demons, was engraved into the blade. The silver steel was cold in his hand as he placed the sword into its sheath and swung it over his shoulder.

"I'm leaving" Shinji said quickly to his guardian as he walked out the door. Once free of his substitute parent's hateful gaze, Shinji was able to truly open himself up. He changed from his usual black dress pants that he was required to wear, into a confortable pair of black, baggy cargo pants. He put on a black tank top in lieu of his usual white dress top. After quickly changing behind a bush, and to the suggestion of Hiruka, Shinji jumped into action. Grabbing his things, he headed deeper into the forest and entered a full sprint towards the nearest train station.

"_Open your eyes Shinji" _Hiruka said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice_._

"Right, sorry" Shinji replied quickly. Taking his master's advice, he surged a bit of energy into his eyes. The speeding man's vision flashed and turned gray. A human to his left was outlined in red, along with a few brids on a branch to his right. His vision slowed and he was able to dodge the trees and bushes coming at him at close to seventy miles an hour. Shinji remembered the first time he had "opened his eyes", a few months after he met Hiruka.

_Flashback_

_"So I just focus on my eyes?" A young Shinji asked out loud, deep in the forest at one of his favorite spots. It was a small clearing where birds and small critters sometimes gathered._

_"Yes, remember when I taught you how to feel your soul energy?" Hiruka asked him calmly._

_"Yeah, and I could feel it inside me?" Shinji replied, attempting to focus._

_"Yes, this uses some of that energy to show you things that you otherwise could'nt see." Hiruka stated, staying silent to let the boy focus. "If he "continues at this rate, he'll surpass me by the time he's fifteen!" Hiruka thought to himself. "I wonder when he will have his awakening?" Hiruka pondered, it was then that he heard a gasp._

_"Hiruka!" Shinji yelled. "I think I did it! Theres a rabbit in the bush over there, and I can see the different rocks way over there!" He said, pointing to the top of a hile over a half mile away._

_"Yes Shinji! Very good job!" Hiruka responded emphatically._

_"This feels weird Hiruka. I don't know if I can-" With that Shinji blacked out._

_End Flashback_

_"SHINJI!" _Hiruka yelled to snap Shinji out of his trance-like state._ "HELLO?"_

"Sorry, Hiruka!" I just got caught up in some thoughts. Ahh here we are!" Shinji said in his head as he stopped running just short of the town. He walked out of the forest directly to the train station. Handing the ticket taker his ticket, Shinji stepped onto the monorail that would take him to Tokyo-3, and, more importantly, his father.

**A/N: So tell me what you think about it and comment. Next chapter, Shinji goes to Tokyo-3 and meets his father. What will happen? Tune in next time to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil-Eyed Child**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who commented and viewed. While I did my best on this chapter, something about it just seems wrong to me and I don't feel that it's ready yet, but I've reviewed it many times and it's not gonna get better so here you go. And just so you know, when Shinji talks to Hiruka its in his head, he says nothing physically.**

Shinji looked around the small train cabin. There was a homeless man on the other side of the cart, sleeping on the padded benches. Shinji decided to take a seat, closing his eyes as he did so. Feeling out for any energy around him, he was able to relax as he felt nothing.

"_Shinji" Hiruka yelled in his head. "Your fine! Calm down!" _

"Sorry master, but you yourself taught me that I can never be too careful!" Shinji replied matter-of-factly.

"_Ah Shutup!" Hiruka said playfully._

"Fine!" Shinji said mentally, looking down at the letter his father had sent him. The single word 'come' was written in big, bold letters, as if taunting him. He relished the thought of meeting his father, of tearing him limb by limb until he could no longer bleed. The boy's fantasies were interrupted when his gaze shifted to the picture that had accompanied the letter. It was of a purple haired woman, most likely in her mid to later twenties. She had quite a 'build', Shinji noticed, taking in her large breasts and voluptuous curves.

"_Someones got a crush!" Hiruka teased. "Planning on having some fun Shinji?"_

"Oh well.." Shinji muttered. This was the first time in a long while that he had been without words. "She does look very nice Hiruka!" Shinji replied, more as a way of finishing the conversation than a comeback. It was then that the train stopped at it's first station, still four hours away from Tokyo-3. Only a single man in a black suit stepped on, taking the seat to the right of Shinji. His jet black hair and dark glasses threw the young man off. "Hiruka, do you sense something odd about this man?" Shinji asked curiously.

"_He is a little out of place now that you mention it." Hiruka replied. "But it's most likely nothing. Beside, who are YOU to say who is weird, mr. voices in your head." _

"Shut up Hiruka" Shinji said with a smirk on his face. "I'll keep an eye on him."

That is what Shinji intended to do, but in the end he decided to rest a little, going as far as letting his eyes drift closed. It wasn't until he felt the cold, steel muzzle of a 9mm pistol pressed into his back did he fully wake up.

"Your coming with me, third child." The unknown man whispered into his ear. "Now come along quietly and you wont get hurt."

"What?" Shinji replied, waking up. As the sudden realization hit him he replied to the man with a horribly suppressed laugh, which caused the kidnapper to press the muzzle into his back harder.

"Move!" He whispered, more forcefully this time.

"Okay then Mr. Bigshot!" Shinji replied comically, getting off the seat as he did so. As both men started to head to the back of the train, gun still pressed into Shinji's back, the younger of the two turned around. The gun moved from his abdomen to his face. "I said move!" The unknown attacker yelled at him. Shinji looked him in the face and laughed, the man pulled the trigger.

It took only a split second for Shinji to act. As he watched the small bullet come towards him, having used his 'shadow vision' ability, the young man panicked. The round had been a hollowed shell with a metal jacket, moving much faster than a regular bullet. Unable to do anything now, the boy's confidence and courage was struck down. Closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to come, Shinji listened to the voice that had finally awoken within his mind.

"_Shinji!" Hiruka yelled in his head._

The hazel-eyed child didn't open his eyes fast enough to see the small, blue light deflect the bullet away from his face. But the man that had shot the bullet, he had seen it. The hitman backed away, yelling "What are you!" as he did so. Shinji started to walk towards him as the assassin unloaded the rest of his clip into the devil child, all bullet's hitting the the boy with a small blue flicker, disintegrating as they did Shinji disappeared right before the kidnappers eyes, the attacker fell on his knee's and relaxed, suddenly feeling safe. It wasn't until the black-suited man heard a faint "Goodbye." from behind him and felt cool hands pressing at his throat that he realized that it was over. With a quick turn of his arms, Shinji broke the neck of the mysterious gunman and threw him out the window of the train, smiling with a wide-toothed grin as he did so.

"_Damn fine job there Shinji! Damn fine!" Hiruka praised the boy._

"Thanks" The student replied tiredly. Shinj sat again and waited for Tokyo-3 to come. He had seen the small, blue flickers that came out of him and wondered what they were, but had lost the ability to ask Hiruka in the heat of the moment. He resolved on asking him later, at the same time wondering why the attacker had called Shinji the 'third child'. Laying it off, Shinji rested. Hours later, opening his eyes, not realizing he closed them, he saw that they had arrived. Stepping off the train into the beautiful, bright, modern city, Shinji was amazed at the sights around him. Large skyscrapers as far as the eye could see, colored only in grey and square in shape. In the distance he heard an alarm going off. "Its oddly silent here Hiruka, and where is everybody?" The young man asked as he walked to the nearest pay phone.

"_I got no idea kid, but be on your guard" Hiruka replied, a sound of worry in his voice._

Attempting to contact this 'Misato' woman that was supposed to pick him up ended in the phone repeating "Do to the current state of affairs, the phone lines are down...". The soft, feminine voice repeated this three times before the phone was violently smashed back onto the receiver, cracking as it hit the hard metal.

"Fuckin phone lines!" A frustrated Shinji yelled.

"_Calm down! The last thing we need is to draw more attention. Just wait here and be quiet!" Hiruka berated the young boy._

"Fine... wait! WHAT THE...!" Shinji yelled as a giant green foot landed next to him. Diving away and sizing his enemy up, he decided that the best course of action would be to run. Turning around and planting foot after foot, Shinji darted around a corner and started across the street, nearly getting hit by a speeding blue Renault driven by a rather good-looking, purple haired woman. Stopping in the street and looking at the boy, she curiously asked. "Hey are you Shinji Ikari?"

"Yeah" Shinji replied, already in the passenger seat, before yelling "GO GO GO!"

"Well my names Misato!" She replied happily, flooring the accelerator as the massive beast stepped on the exact spot that their vehicle was two seconds ago.

The dark blue car with the beautiful purple haired woman at its wheel sped off down the streets of Tokyo-3. "What the hell was that thing?" Shinji asked Misato with one eyebrow cocked in curiosity.

"We call that an angel." She replied.

"She's hiding something from me Hiruka, I can tell." Shinji told his mentor in his head. "Something that ugly is called an angel?" Shinji questioned Misato, looking at the horrifying green monster out of the car window.

"Hey, I dont name these thing's." She replied before answering her, now ringing, car phone.

Shinji took inventory of all that he had. "Damn!" He berated himself mentally. "Forgot my clothes on the train!"

"_It's fine!" Hiruka replied coolly."We'll buy some new ones! You needed a new look anyway!"_

"With what money?" Shinji asked.

"So whatcha thinkin about Shinji?" Misato interrupted. "You seem in pretty deep thought about something." The woman had been sizing him up as she was driving, noticing the many scars strewn across his physique, as well as his build. His large, muscular body was the opposite of the photo she had been given of him, where the small, scrawny biceps had been replaced with gargantuan muscles. "He's more fit than anyone at NERV." Misato thought to herself, liking the boy more and more. She made a mental note to ask him about the scar's later.

"Nothing really, just that I forgot my clothes on the train after a little 'problem' that had to be taken care of." Shinji replied, noticing the Captain's stare going over his body.

Pulling the car off the road and grabbing a pair of binocular's out of the glove compartment, Misato leaned across Shinji and gazed into them for a few minutes.

"_So whatcha starin at Shinji?" Hiruka teased._

"N-nothin" Shinji struggled to reply back, as Misatos bust jiggled around before his eyes. Though he had the courage to fight any man or creature that could come his way, the one thing Shinji couldn't face were girls. For the 15 years he had lived with his guardian, there were only a few times that he was able to have any social interaction.

"They're gonna use an N2 mine! GET DOWN!" Misato yelled, throwing a flustered Shinji underneath her, further pressing her breast's into his face.

"So Hiruka... What do you... yeah.." Shinji attempted to formulate a sentence, but the blood wasn't rushing to his brain. He struggled to keep his member down, thinking of all the possible ways he could die in this situation. As the shockwave hit the car and flipped it over, Shinji reversed roles with Misato, suddenly grabbing her and holding her tight in his arm's to protect her. When the car finally stopped rolling, Misato looked up towards Shinji's face with a smile. "Down boy!" She said playfully. The young man struggled to get Misato off of him and hide his erection, but it was to no avail.

After getting out of the car and pushing it over, they were both back on the road again. Misato with a large grin and Shinji with a pink hue covering his cheeks.

"What was that?" Shinji asked, still embarassed about what had happened.

"It's called an N2 mine. Think of an atomic bomb, but almost triple the power." She replied, devilish grin still on her face, relishing in the fact that she could get such a reaction out of Shinji.

Despite the akward situation that occured, neither person wanted to talk about it. The car remained in silence until they had reached the geo-front.

Shinji was able to keep a calm demeanor, at least until he knew they were lost. "Were lost aren't we Misato?" Shinji asked with a slight grin on his face.

"No were not lost Shinji! I'm just giving you the full tour!" Misato replied, slightly angered.

"Right!" Shinji said, angering Misato further. "And I suppose that this place must be really important, seeing how we passed it four times now!"

"SHINJI YOU LITTLE-"

But Misato's rant was cut short when one Ritsuko Akagi stepped out of an elevator. "Hello there captain!" Ritsuko stated coldly. "Taking some time getting here, are we?" Adding a teasing inflection to the end of her sentence.

"Oh, hi Ritsuko! I was just showing Shinji here around and-"

"So you're Shinji Ikari then?" Ritsuko asked, giving the boy a quick look. She noticed his rather toned physique and confident stance, as well as his sword on his back. "Misato, you should know that we can't have him carrying his fake, little toy around." She stated, pointing at the sword as she did so. "Commander's not going to like this" She told herself mentally. 'Now just hand me your-"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Shinji pulled the sword out of it's sheath and pressed it to her throat, all in under a second. "You will not touch my sword, Ms. Akagi." He stated in a calm tone. Both women stared at him in utter shock before he slowly put his sword away.

"_Hell yeah, defend your honor!" _Hiruka yelled in his head.

"Right!" Ritsuko replied weakly, stepping into the elevator and motioning for the other's to follow.

The long elevator ride to the eva cages was quiet, the only sound being the dull hum of the cable's moving through the shaft. As the doors opened, Shinji stepped out, looking around as he did so. He was in a small chamber with only a 3 doors leading out of it, one on each wall. Ritsuko stepped out behind him, pushing him out of the way and going through the door opposite of the elevator. As the door opened and the two women stepped into a pitch black room. Shinji used his 'Shadow Vision' ability and saw into the darkness. He saw the red outline of the two women he was with and a large...

"Hiruka are you seeing this?" Shinji asked himself mentally, hearing Ritsuko call him into the room. "It's an orange outline, I've never seen this before!"

"_Just walk into the room like they want you too, I'm sure you can deal with whatever it is." _Hiruka replied in a confident tone.

Stepping into the darkness, Shinji stood face to face with the monster in front of him and, as the light's turned on, he already had his sworn drawn before him in a fighting stance.

"Put it away Shinji!" Ritsuko berated the boy, with an annoyed look on her face. "This is Evangelion unit 01, the last hope of humanity." Ritsuko pronounced, rather dramatically. "This synthetic life form is the only thing that can defend us against the Angels!"

"And what do I have to do with any of this?" Shinji asked, eyebrow cocked in anticipation.

"You will pilot it." A dark, monotone voice stated from a viewing window near the top of the room.

All eyes in the room looked up to reveal the illuminated form of Gendo Ikari.

**A/N: So I still don't feel as if this is the way I want it to be but I've wasted to much time on this chapter already so I'll just publish it. I hope you see more in this chapter than I do and comment to tell me what I can improve! Anyway's Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everybody! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Devil-Eyed Child**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had internet troubles. **

Many miles underground, a young man's eyes fluttered open. Looking around, the now awake Shinji Ikari scanned his hospital room, trying to remember how he had gotten there. Nothing came to him as fatigue overcame curiosity and the boy slowly fell back asleep.

Many hours later he awoke once more, this time to the sight of a sleeping woman. "I wonder how long she's been here" Shinji asked himself.

_"Welcome back Shinji!" _The upbeat voice of Hiruka boomed in his head. "_You were out for quite awhile there!"_

"Exactly how long?" Shinji asked, his eyebrow cocked in anticipation.

"_Oh I'd say just about 2 days!" Hiruka replied._

"So I guess I saved the city then. Just like he wanted me to." Shinji whispered, sadness suddenly present in his voice. After getting out of the bed and getting dressed, Shinji decided to head to the roof of the building. Staring out over the city, he tried to think back once more to the events of the last three days. "I remember getting here and getting in the eva. I remember hearing Misato yell, but nothing after that." He could feel himself slowly succumbing to the grip of fatigue once more, but couldn't make it back inside. "I shouldn't be this tired. Hiruka whats going on?" The boy barely uttered out before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor.

_Flashback_

_"Hello father" Shinji yelled towards the observation deck containing the dark silhouette of Gendo Ikari._

_"You will pilot it." Gendo stated, voice calm and commanding._

_"Like hell I will, you think you can just call on me after all these years?" The boy shouted back, rage present in every syllable._

_Gendo turned to a small monitor on the side of the room. "Fuyutski, wake Rei. The spare is unusable."_

_Shinji looked around, his shadow vision still activated. He saw the giant orange outline of the 'evangelion' as they called it, as well as the two women and his father. There was a new presence as well, a blue outline just behind a door. Quickly turning in a defensive stance, Shinji watched as a girl was wheeled in on a gurney. As she passed his body, there eyes met for a brief second. The crimson orbs were flooded with pain. "I can't let her do this, I just can't." The boy thought to himself, his instincts defeated by his care for others. "So this is your trump card?" Shinji asked to no one in particular as he walked over to where the gurney had stopped. Pushing the medics out of the way, the boy looked deeply into the blue-haired girls eyes. Getting close enough so that only she could hear, he whispered "Just know that I'm doing this only for you."_

_Her body stiffened up at his rather intimate range. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck and feel the warrmth of his skin. _

_"He is not like they say." Rei thought to herself with a confused look on her face. The normally stoic girl was puzzled by Shinji. "I need to learn more about him. He is... different." _

_Shinji, were running out of time!" Ritsuko yelled as Shinji looked over to her,apprehension on her face. _

_"Fine, where do I get in this thing?" Shinji asked, looking up towards his father with malice radiating off his glare. While handing his sword to Misato, she debated with the faux blond on whether Shinji could pilot. "You take care of this, it's one of a kind." He mentioned to her, not knowing if he would be coming back or not._

_"Shinji but you can't-" She tried to fight back, but the situation was clear. He was the only one that could do it. She somberly took his sword and threw it over her shoulder._

_"Misato, I'll be fine." Shinji rebutted, confidence clear in his tone._

_"First you'll need to put these in your hair." Ritsuko stated, giving him a pair of A-10 connectors. "Then step into the cockpit over here." She continued as her hand gestured towards the catwalk leading to the entry plug. "We'll fill you in on how to pilot it once your in." Ritsuko of all people realize how dire the situation was, though through her calm facade one would never be able to tell. Her hidden sense of urgency was only noticed by the boy as he stepped past her._

_With one quick glance back at Misato, he gave her his dazzling smile, a wink, and walked down the hallway. Misato's face, filled with fear and anticipation, forced the boy to double his resolve. Feeling the eye's of the technicians, the pressure of a city, and the weight of the world, the brown-haired child stepped into the cockpit. _

_As everyone watched from the command bridge, Shinji's calm determined face was placed up on the main screen. The cockpit filled with LCL, the enclosed chamber echoing with the boys panicked shouts. "Ahhhh... uuhm... Misato... Ritsuko... Whats going on?" He yelled while the yellow fluids continued to rise._

_"Calm down Shinji. The LCL is oxygenated and will let you breathe once you fill your lungs with it." Ritsuko's voice emanated from the small speaker to the right of Shinji's head. "Just relax! We need you to be calm!"_

_"Im trying Ritsuko!" Shinji rebutted. "But its just a little stressful!"He finished with obvious sarcasm playing across his features. "This stuff taste like blood." Shinji thought to himself with a grimace, his eyes closed with a small frown playing across his pale features. As the ego borderline came closer and closer, everyone in the command room became quieter and quiter. The tension across the room could have been broken by a pin drop._

_"Counting down to borderline." Maya's voice pierced the silence. "3.2...2.5...1.4...0.9...0.5...0.4...0.3...0.2...0.1..." Everyone became silent before the collective gasp was uttered at the show of green lights across the screen. "Borderline crossed. Finishing up final connections." _

_The entire staff high fived and hugged each other, before being sorrowfully reminded of the current situation by a sudden shockwave._

_"Uh Ritsuko. I think you might want to look at this!" Maya shouted from her station. A look of concern was on her face as her teacher bent down beside her monitor and studied the data intently. _

_The doctors features contored into a confused look. "Rerun the test's and triple check for any errors in the system. That can't be correct! It just can't!" She shouted towards her pupil. "Where the hell did we get this kid?" She asked to no one in particular, eyes locked on the screen as test after test, no errors were found._

_"What's wrong Ritsuko?" Misato questioned, worry apparant throughout her body. She may not have known this boy very well, but he was still a child, and no child deserved this kind of burden._

_"His synch ratio! He's holding stable at fifty-eight percent! It took Rei eight months to reach that level for gods sake!" Her disbelief carried over to Misato, who stared at the screen in awe. "We may just have a chance." Both women thought to themselves._

_Shinji remained deeply focused. Meditating in preparation for the upcoming battle. Hiruka had taught him to think clearly about everything he would need to do before he would have to do it. Being able to see two steps ahead of your opponent was a valuable skill in battle. His meditation was disturbed, however, by a certain blond doctors voice._

_"Shinji, whatever your doing keep doing it!" Her voice came over happily. "Were gonna start the launch sequence now, so get ready."_

_"Roger." Was all that Shinji had to say. It wasn't the word itself that scared the NERV crew, it was the tone the boy had said it in. He sounded cold, determined, and emotionless, just like his father. _

_Gendo heard this as well, . His son was acting confident. The timid, shy boy was nothing like the profile he had been given. In fact, he was the exact opposite of the profile. "So your son seem's to have inherited a little bit from you Gendo." Fuyutski said with a content air about him, now by the commanders side on the bridge. _

_"It will not affect our scenario. However, it is not to be noted." Gendo replied, his calm voice emphasizing the 'not to be noted'. If Seele knew about his son's sudden change, who knows what drastic move they would pull. They might try to kill him, and that wouldn't work for his scenario._

_"Releasing primary locks." Ibuki's voice broke through the commotion of the bridge._

_"Releasing secondary locks and moving to the launch pad." Aoba's voice rang out._

_All this time, Shinji had been sitting in the cockpit, listening to the technicians finish their checklists and waiting for the moment he could kill this monster. Though he knew the 'angel' above him could easily end his life, he felt somewhat of a bond to it. An unspoken connection that made it seem traitorous to kill this thing. In the end he resolved to an 'it would kill me so I'll kill it' approach and readied himself for battle. _

_"Are you ready for this Shinji?" Misato's voice came over the comms link. She looked upbeat and determined, and it bolstered Shinji's already high confidence._

_"Yes." The young Ikari replied. He was calm, cool, and would finish this quickly so that no one got hurt. "Especially that girl..." Shinji thought to himself before being snapped out of his daydream by the intense g-forces pulling him upwards._

_His eva stopped as it hit the end of its tracks, now in Tokyo-3. The angel stood in front of him, eyeing the eva with a curious expression, head tilted slightly to the side._

_"Somebody wanna tell me how to work this thing?" Shinji's voice rang over the comm, breaking the still silence in the command room. Shaking the butterfly controls, the boy fell back into his seat with his arms crossed, waiting for a response._

_"Just think about what you want to do and the eva will do it." Ritsuko replied, still awestruck at the boys high synch ratio._

_"So if I just..." Shinji's voice trailed off as the eva hopped into the air once, before falling face first onto the ground._

_"Ouch!" The entire command staff said in unison._

_Getting up, Shinji tried to get the machine to walk. While stumbling and reeling like a drunk on a saturday night, the purple mecha still managed to make it to the angel without damaging the rest of the city. _

_"Good job Shinji! Keep it up! Defeat that thing and you might get a little surprise tonight!" Misato's voice rang through the speaker as the video link showed her giving the boy a sexy look. _

_"I'm counting on it!" Was Shinji's reply as the entire bridge broke out into laughter and Misato blushed. Of course the boy was talking about keeping his good work up, but no one on the bridge even suspected that option._

_"Just finish the mission you idiot!" Misato finished._

_The still stumbling eva managed to get a grasp on the angels shoulder. Little did Shinji know that the small move would just piss the angel off. He learned this though, when Sachiel picked up the giant machine and slammed its face into the ground._

_"WHAT THE FUUU-?" Was Shinji's garbled transmission as the feedback from the eva hit him. "I can feel what this thing feels?" _

_"Yes. It's nerves are linked to yours now. In essence, you ARE the eva." Ritsuko yelled through the microphone. "Now get up before that thing kills you!"_

_Everyone on the bridge watched as the eva was picked up by the long arm of the angel and held in the air. For a reason currently unknown, communications with the pilot werent working. "Force eject the entry plug!" Misato's commanded._

_"We cant! The pilot will be severely injured from the fall to the ground alone! Not to mention if the angel moves and steps on him!" Hyuga shouted in rebuttal._

_"Just do it!" _

_"Fine... the command has been rejected!"_

_"Pilots life signs fluctuating rapidly!" Ibuki shouted from her station._

_"Shit." Was the only thing that could be said by each and every member of NERV at that moment._

_Holding unit ones head in his hand, the green giant started retracting the purple lance-like extensions out of his arm. The now glowing spears shot forward, propelling unit one into a nearby building with a bright splatter of blue blood. Shinji's world seemed to go dark for a moment as the phantom pains wreaked through his body. The boy could've sworn that he had heard a voice as the angel eye'd him laying on the ground, curious yet aggresive. "H-Hello?" The boy asked through pain-ridden sobs. "Is anyone the-" Was all he managed to get out before the final blow from the lance pierced his head, though in the utter darkness that filled his eyes, Shinji could of sworn he heard a faint "I'm sorry."_

_End Flashback_

Shinji's eyes opened once more in another hospital bed. "Uggh...what happened?" The boy asked himself while holding his head in his hands.

"We are not currently sure of your condition." The calm, demure voice of Rei Ayanami emanated towards the boy. "I would suggest that you look in a mirror, pilot Ikari."

Curious as to what she meant, Shinji got out of bed. He quickly learned however, that his legs werent able to support him. He fell to the ground as Rei rushed over to his side. Holding him in her arms, she had a small red tinge to her cheeks.

"Is she blushing?" Shinji thought to himself. "Maybe its the closeness? Or maybe she thinks its romantic?" The boy continued to contemplate.

"I would also recommend you get some clothes on." She interjected, face tilted slightly away from his body. While she had to keep up her calm facade, she also had to admit to herself that he had quite a body. A toned athletic physique with small scars in just the right places, giving a sense of wisdom and strength. "He is unlike the others." Rei mused

It took Shinji a long time to understand her statement. "Wait.. whaa-?" Before it hit him. "Oh... uhm... if i could just get up then I could... uhh... Rei if you could..." He tried to think as he scrambled out of her arms, racing for the bathroom, legs suddenly filled with adrenaline strength. Finally reaching the bathroom, and slamming the door shut, the boy relaxed. Opening his eyes he caught a glimpse of the mirror. Turning to look at himself, curious of Rei's statement, Shinji froze. "Uh... Rei could you come here?" He said, forgetting about his current state of dress. Shinji was not a modest person to begin with, so it wasnt that hard.

"Did you want... me?" Rei replied as she walked in, noticing his nakedness but stopping herself from staring. She didn't know why she liked this boy, but since the moment on the catwalk in front of unit one, she felt the want, the need to be around him.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Shinji asked, barely noticing her slight hesitation. Touching the mirror, the boy turned around to Rei. "What the hell happened?"

**A/N: Oooh a cliffhanger and a very long flashback! What happened to Shinji? Keep reading to find out! Thanks to all who read this and comment. I hope you guys enjoy the story so far and continue to leave feedback. Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Devil-Eyed Child**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Time to reveal the big cliffhanger! I know this isn't what you wanted to see but I put this chapter up just to show you guys I'm not dead. I promise I'll have another chapter of at least a thousand words uploaded by Monday.**

"What the hell happened to me Rei?" Shinji's voice echoed through the bathroom. When she didn't respond he asked again.

"We are not currently aware of what happened to you." She responded in a cold, matter of fact tone.

'She's hiding something.' Shinji thought to himself, eyeing Rei, who stood in front of him blushing. "Well it certainly is... a new look." The boy said to no one in particular as he turned around to face the mirror. It was still the same image that he had seen minutes earlier, despite his hopes of the opposite. Ruby red eyes stood in stark contrast to the silver mane atop his head, while a large scar ran vertically across his right eye. The look gave off a menacing 'don't mess with me' feel. "Guess I'll just have to get used to it, right Rei?" He continued with a note of finality at the end of his statement, turning his head to look at Rei as he did so. "It's impolite to stare at a guy you know?"

"Oh..." Was her short reply before walking out of the bathroom, red faced and ill composed. 'Should I tell him?' She thought to herself, now sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed.

"I wonder what she's thinking." Shinji said aloud, breaking the still silence that radiated through the bathroom. Putting the clothes that he found waiting for him on, he checked once more in the mirror to confirm the drastic change in appearance. 'Wait a minute.'

"Hiruka? Hiruka!" The boy shouted mentally, searching through his mind for the constant presence.

"Yes?" It was cold voice, a harsh reply that seemed riddled with longing and curiosity.

"Hiruka?" It didn't sound like the familiar, joyous conscious he had come to love.

"He is... on leave." It replied in the same dark tone. "I am his replacement while he is gone."

"Replacement?" Shinji questioned. 'Hiruka never said anything about a replacement.'

"Just call on me when the time is right child. I will be here." It finished, as the feeling slowly receeded.

For the first time in his life, Shinji felt a longing. "WAIT! What... what is your name?" He almost yelled aloud.

"Just call on me when the time is right." It replied once again, finally leaving the boy alone to his thoughts.

It started as a sniffle, then a tear, before turning into an all out bawl. Tears rolled down his cheek, tracing over the red scar and dripping to the checkerboard floor below. The man known as Shinji Ikari, pilot of Evangelion unit 1; the man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, was crying after the loss of a best friend. Wiping the tears from his eyes, the young man gazed once again into the reflecting brilliance of the mirror. His fingers grazed the scar running elegantly across his face. His irrational thoughts could only ask one question. "What now?"

Again the tears started to fall.

**A/N: Again, sorry for the short chapter... See you Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Devil-Eyed Child**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N:Well here's the chapter I promised! Some explicit stuff next so don't say I didn't warn you.**

"First, he calls me after abandoning me for ten years." He whispered as his fist pounded into the wooden countertop. "Then he expects me to clean up after his dirty, little business venture." He said queitly, slamming his fist once again, creating cracks along the surface. "Now he takes away my best friend?" He yelled, breaking the countertop with his fist. The only sound from the room was the quiet "plip" of his tears as they hit the now broken wood. "Not this time." Shinji yelled. Turning his head upward towards the mirror, he cocked back his fist. "Be it by my hand or the blade of my sword, Gendo Ikari will die." The shattered glass cut deep into his skin, as the crimson blood covered his hands. Shinji held his, now glass-ridden, bloodied hand to his eyes. Catching the view through a large mirror fragment he said casually "Oh look, it matches."

Shinji emerged a short while later from the bathroom with a trail of blood following behind him. Heading towards the door, Rei stood up to follow him. She caught a view of his face just long enough to see the dried tears on his cheek, and sat back down. 'So thats what that was...' She thought, mouth curling into a frown. 'What is this feeling? Is it... sympathy?'

Shinji casually walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. He noticed now the beeping of heart monitors, the smell of fresh hospital food for the patients, the odd smell of sterility. "What is going on?" He said quietly, keeping his head low so as not to startle the nurses. It was not long before he managed to reach the elevator. Just before he pushed the button to go down, however, the doors opened by themselves. Two steel faces were replaced by another as the cold, calculating glare of Gendo Ikari was revealed. Their eyes met and the hospital quickly became silent. The five seconds seemed like an eternity before the doors started to close, both men's eyes still locked onto each other. It seemed like the confrontation would be over, but at the very last second before the doors closed, an arm shot through, forcing them to re-open. Shinji walked the three steps into the elevator in a casual manner, pressing the button for floor one as he did so. The door's closed once more and complete silence filled the small cart.

Several thoughts ran throught the mind of the commander. 'Just who does he think he is...'

Several thoughts also ran through Shinji's head. Most involved Gendo being strangled, mutilated, and tortured in various ways. He allowed himself a small smile. 'No... I can't become an enemy of the state just yet.'

'Is that little brat smiling?' Gendo thought, catching Shinji's face in the corner of his peripheral vision. 'I can't wait until I can just dispose...' His thoughts were interrupted, however, by Shinji.

"Nice weather were having eh?"

Most people would say that the always calm, level-headed commander of Nerv never let a single emotion grace his features, but if anyone saw him now, they could see that he was clearly very angry. His plan to scare Shinji had failed, Ritsuko was too busy to plan another 'meeting' tonight, and the old men from Seele were cutting his salary! Today was not a very good day for Gendo Ikari and the frown he now wore was a major indication of it.

The elevator finally arrived at the second floor and Gendo stepped out, mumbling something about the super fucking fantastic weather. Shinji was able to keep quiet up until the door's closed, after which he burst out laughing.

"That was... haha... to good. Ahhhh, I needed that." He said to himself as the elevator continued its descent. 'I should probably head to a clothes store once I get out.' He thought, remembering now that he was still in a hospital gown. 'Ahh crap I don't have any money." He remembered with a frown. A loud 'ding' told him that the elevator had reached the ground floor and he prepared to step out. As the doors opened, however, he was taken by surprise.

"You forgot your clothes." Rei stated in her usual tone. Handing him his black duffel bag, Shinji stepped off the elevator and walked into a bathroom to change. 'Looks like everything worked out for the best...' But he couldn't stand it. The silence in his head was starting to kill him. No longer could he hear the cheery, upbeat voice of his mentor, his father figure, and more importantly, his friend. The jovial mood that usual accompanied him had disappeared and, in it's wake, left a dark, void-like quiet. It was then Shinji remembered the voice he heard earlier. 'Just call on me when the time is right? What does that even mean?' He pondered. After a few minutes of thinking he shook the thoughts out of his head. "Thats for later. I have to focus on the right now." He said to himself, looking again in the mirror and down at his hand. It was still bloodied, though it had stopped bleeding and started to scab over. "I'm surprised the nurses didn't stop me with this."

Rei walked into the bathroom whilst Shinji was thinking and hid in the stall next to his. She overheard him say "That's for later." And the rest of his sentence turned into a low mumbling. She also heard him say that he was surprised the nurses didn't stop him with something. At this point, she knew something was wrong and she wanted to know what. Before she could confront Shinji, however, he had left the bathroom. "Is Ikari doing drugs?" She pondered, sitting in the small, green stall.

**A/N:As promised, at least a thousand words. I can't say I'll post regularly here but I'll try to keep updating it as soon as possible. As always, please comment and review if you liked... or if you didn't, I'll accept flames too. See yah next time!**


End file.
